Pikachu's Fantasy
by Ashchu97
Summary: Pikachu wakes up in Ash's room and finds a Riolu claiming to be Ash. (Male Pikachu x Male Ash as a Riolu)
1. The Riolu

I look around and I found myself on Ash's bed. I don't even remember travelling back here, I recall that Ash and I were in Sinnoh with Dawn and Brock. Looking around I didn't see my trainer in the room with me, maybe he was down stairs or something. Suddenly the door opened, my first thoughts that it was my human friend but it wasn't, it was a Riolu out of all things. I could tell it was a male and didn't look any different from any other Riolu I've seen, but that didn't stop me from letting my guard down. I know he wasn't one of Ash's Pokemon so why was he in the Ketchum home. I quickly stood up and glared at the other Pokemon in the room, I even let off some sparks to show dominance.

"What are you doing in my trainer's house?" To my surprise, he didn't seem fazed by my question and instead just smiled and walked closer to the bed.

"I'm serious! I know you're not one of his Pokemon so don't try and make up any lies, so why are you here?" again he said nothing and at this point climbed up onto the bed with only a few feet between us.

"I swear to Arceus if you come any closer I will shock the-" my threat was cut short when the Aura Pokemon kissed me. I would never thought this would happen to me, but here I am, my first real kiss, taken by this random Pokemon. My heart ached, I wanted my first kiss to be the one I loved from the beginning. Even if it will never be, I loved my trainer, Ash Ketchum. But he'll never love me the same way, I'm his best friend, his Pokemon, nothing else.

When the kiss did finish, I couldn't have been angrier. I pushed the Riolu back and shocked him with everything I had. He just stood there, like it was nothing. His smile never went away and finally spoke after my attack. "Really, bud? You think I wouldn't have gotten used to your electric attacks by now?"

It couldn't be, he sounds just like Ash, but how? This doesn't make any sense at all. "You? You're not."

The Riolu chuckled and put me into a hug. I could feel the others heart beating so calm while mine was getting faster. "Of course, I am. This is what you always wanted, wasn't it? Me to be a real Pokemon, so you can finally tell me that you love me?"

"H-How do you know about that?!" I was shaking at this point, I didn't know what to believe at this point.

"Does it matter, Pikachu? All that matters is that I'm here, as a Pokemon, as your lover."

"Y-You can't be-" Again he cut me off with another kiss, but this one was different. His tongue came out of his maw and licked at my mouth. I opened my mouth when I gasped, but to "Ash", he thought it was acceptance and shoved his puppy tongue in, licking at my own with a dominating nature. Our saliva mixed together as his tongue never seems to stop or slow down its assault, making sure to lick and rub itself on every part of my tongue. It got to the point that I was having trouble breathing, and thankfully he noticed this and pulled out with only a long trail of spit connecting us together. I looked into his red eyes as I continued to control my breathing, and from the looks of it, the Riolu was doing the same. Surprise again, moments after recovering he smiled brightly, grabbed me hard and fell so that he landed on his back on the bed with me laying on top of him.

While I give him a look of annoyance, he just returns it with a chuckle and that smile doesn't seem to fade away. Just like Ash. Maybe I was wrong about this Pokemon. "Is it really you Ash?"

"Of course, it is, Pikachu. This is what you wanted, isn't it? Me as a Pokemon, so we could be together?"

I nodded.

"Go on then, bud. Say it."

I took a breath, a part of me still didn't believe it but it's real. "Ash, after what happened when we first met I considered you to be my best friend. Then as we when through Johto and Hoenn it changed to a brother. Now, I love you, Ash. I love you so much."

As I waited for the others reply, I felt the Riolu's to pawed hands travel to down my back and to my virgin tail hole. "I love you too, and right now it's all about you, Pikachu."

His paws grip onto my rump and spreads them apart, making my butthole stretch. It didn't stop there, on occasion he would give my butt a pat and rub. I don't know why I enjoyed him playing with my backside so much or why it was turning me on, and it wasn't just me. I took the time to look down at my dick and found not just mine but also the Riolu's member starting to grow from all the excitement. He knew this too and made our dicks harden faster by grinding our bodies together. His fat cum filled balls squashed up to mine and our frotting dicks pulled back our sheaths. Even when both of our cocks were fully hardened, the Riolu's frotting never stopped, in fact, he took it to the next level help push me up and down with his paws and sped up his movements.

I couldn't stop moaning like a bitch, I was having my first sexual act with Ash. Just like I always wanted, even if he wasn't Human anymore I still didn't care. I will love him no matter what he is. Plus, his new Riolu body wasn't bad either. In fact, its perfect, no more worrying what the other Humans thought. We could love each other and Ash wouldn't get in trouble with the Police. He can do more things with real mates. I want that cock of his in my ass so much! Just the thought of him fucking me makes me want to…

* * *

Then I woke up...It was all a dream. I was heartbroken. No longer was I on a warm bed with my Trainer as Pokemon. Now I find myself under a tree in the shade. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and found not only the rest of Ash's Pokemon but also Dawns and Brock's all eyes on me, some on the ground laughing to death and the rest blushing and looking away.

What's wrong with them? I answered my own question when I look at myself. Oh no. Fear and embarrassment ran through me as I looked with horror. I got up onto all four and ran away from the camp and into the forest as fast as I can. I slowed down when I thought I was far enough away from the rest and eventually stopped and sat down. I look at myself again, I felt like crying my eyes out like a newborn. I had a wet dream and jizzed myself in my sleep and everyone saw, well the Pokemon saw. I still wasn't sure if Ash, Dawn and Brock noticed, but I'm sure they'll find out sooner or later. My yellow furred chest was covered in white sticky semen and continued all the way down to my dick, that was still somewhat hard and leaking cum.

"Pikachu!?"

Oh no. That was Ash's voice, and it sounded close! I didn't have time to try and hide or clean myself up. He saw me in my messy state.

To be continued...?


	2. My Dreams

That was no doubt the most embarrassing moment of my life. After Ash found me he took me to the nearby river and cleaned my fur, as he did I was dead silent, still ashamed at the dream I had. It didn't help that Ash wasn't sure about what he was cleaning up but knowing him, he could tell that I was upset and didn't want to talk about it. But my thoughts went back to the dream, well not too much, I didn't want to get myself hard again in front of my crush and trainer. But it was everything I wanted. Ash in love with me just like how I am with him and that body of his. It did make a little sense that I saw Ash as a Riolu in the dream, he's been a lot of adventures and battles with Riolu and Lucario, heck he's even used aura himself at one point. Humans have laws, if the police saw us in love like mates they'll lock Ash up and take us away. I've met some other Pokemon who fell in love with their trainers and they even had sex with them, but they tell me that they can never show their love to anyone or they would be found. I don't want that. I want mine and Ash's love to be shown everywhere to both Human and Pokemon. But Ash can never be a real Pokemon, only in my dreams.

Now I'm back at the camp sitting on a picnic blanket with Ash to my right and Buneary at my left. She wasn't helping me at all right now. Since Ash and I got back the bunny Pokemon was the only one out of the group of caught Pokemon to talk to me about my accident. She would tell me how it's completely natural to have those kinds of dreams and I shouldn't be upset, but I know what she's doing. She just wants to know if it was her I was dreaming about, even though I have no interest in her what so ever. I try and be nice to her by avoiding the attempts she's made to try and get me to fuck her but know after that dream and the lack of personal space she's been giving me it's getting annoying. In the end, we had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

I'm now in a forest, wasn't I just in a tent? Oh no, don't tell me I'm dreaming again. Just don't let him be here. I hear the sounds of grass being stepped on, like someone walking towards me. I turned and my heart thumped. It's him. Ash as a Riolu, just like last time. He looked happy to see me, I wasn't so happy. I shook my head and said "You're not real. This is just another stupid dream."

"But I can be real, plus a dream tends to seem real when having them. I know because I've had dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master and each one was like it really happened." He replied back and grabbing my paws with is own.

"You can't and never will! Humans don't just become Pokemon!"

He laughed "Didn't I get turned into a Pikachu at one point? Even if it wasn't permanent or I still couldn't understand you. Plus I've heard stories of legendaries turning people into Pokemon. I'm sure I could turn into a Riolu someday."

"You are my fantasy, of course, you would try and make me believe you will be like this someday." I said sadly letting my head look to the floor, but the Riolu wouldn't have that and moved my head up with his paw to look me in the eyes.

"Then I'll stay with you in your dreams until the real me becomes exactly how you want me to be."

"Really?" I asked in a desperate tone.

"Really."

He then pulled me into a hug. At this point, I just didn't care anymore if it was only a dream or not and returned the cuddle. He gave me a loving slow lick at the side of my red cheek and I did the same to him back on his blue furred muzzle. He went back to lick me but this time on my lips as if he was asking to be let in. I accepted and let his tongue enter and started lick around at the walls of my mouth and tongue. He was a good kisser and seem liked a true dom when it came to mating. I guess I should have released the last time that it was a dream because of how skilful this Ash was at mating than the Human version. The real Ash is clueless about anything when it comes to love.

He finally stops so we could take a break, both of us were panting from that long tongue kissing. Wanting to get to know my imaginary trainers Pokemon body better, I sat on my butt so that my face was in front of his sheath and balls. I took one of his testicles in my paws and gave it a gentle grope, they were a nice size for a small Pokemon and were full of cum. I then opened my muzzle and started to suck on it, taking extra care to not let me teeth hurt the poor Riolu's nut. One of his pawed hands rubbed my head as he looked at my actions with a smile. He knew what I had planned in my head. I'm a sub and even if this was a dream I'm not gonna change who I am, I'm gonna show him just how much I love him. I took the next ball with ease and let my tongue lick at Ash's balls while I sucked them. It wasn't long until I saw the Riolu's sheath twitch and watch as his canine cock start to harden in front of my face. I ignored that for now and when I finished playing with his balls I move behind him and found his tail raised and his asshole waiting for the same treatment.

My tongue was covered in my saliva when I stuck it out of my mouth and licked the ring of his tailhole, getting it nice and wet before pushing it and letting my tongue slide into his butt with no problem at all. I was so focused on showing him how submissive I was that I didn't even notice my own cock that had gotten hard and like Ash's was leaking pre cum down the sides, just begging for attention. I suck my tongue as deep as I could and gave it a good wiggle inside the Pokemon's rectum, making my lover start to breathe a lot harder from my actions. After spending a good amount of time on his ass I finally pulled away and walked on all fours in front of him, lowered my front and let my rear and tail high in the air in the natural presenting position.

Not even a second later I felt him put his paws on the sides of my rump and his tip at my asshole and started to push himself in with no sign of stopping until his knot touched my pucker. To my surprise, it wasn't painful, but that could have been that this was a dream and his pre cum acting as lube made the penetration nice and easy. We both let out loud pleasure filled moans and it continued to get louder as Ash's cock started sliding in and out of me fast and hard.

"You're so amazing, bud. I love you so much."

I let my face fell to the grass, unable to find the strength to keep it off. "I love you too , Ash. Pokemon or not!"

Then I felt it, his knot pushed in, inflated and tied. His thick cum shooting out and into me with no sign of stopping. I thought we finished but Ash wasn't done with me just yet. With the extra lube and his fighting type strength he pushed himself out. His cummy and still hard cock was pulled out and cum started flowing out my ass but was plugged back up when he shoved himself back in, including his knot. I must have died and went to heaven, his sloppy second's knot fucking was pushing me over the edge. My dick shot its load on the ground beneath me.

* * *

Again I wake up and annoyed, I really need to stop waking up at the best parts. But I wasn't that mad, not even at the cum that is now stuck to my fur from another amazing dream. I quickly licked off my cum and just in time as I saw the real Ash wake up from his own dreams.

"Morning, bud."

I smiled and jumped at him and he caught me in his arms. I kept licking his check and he laughed at the feeling of my tongue.

"Someones in a good mood today." He got dressed and stepped out of his tent.

"Ready for our next adventure, Pikachu?"

I cheered and walked beside him and soon continued with our Sinnoh adventure.

* * *

THE END...FOR NOW.


End file.
